


Fair and Pierre

by pancakeparker



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakeparker/pseuds/pancakeparker
Summary: Almost instantly, one of Pierre’s hands was clasping your two wrists together, his voice a low growl as he spoke in your ear, “You made me look like a fool, you know. Was that your plan, darling? To make me look like some sort of… amateur?” He clicked his tongue, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Well, I can assure you, this is one thing I’m particularly good at, my dear.”You sucked in a breath as his lips brushed against your neck, his hot breath making goosebumps rise along your skin. “W-what exactly are you good at?” You managed to stutter, writhing under his gaze.“Oh darling, I’m good at getting revenge.”





	Fair and Pierre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madejmaniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madejmaniac/gifts).



> hey, fellow responsible adults. my pal @pachinko_dreams told me to post this here because the pierre lovers in this fandom would go nuts for it, so... here ya go. happy holidays. also!! for my fellow sebastian enthusiasts, please go check out my pal's smut fic titled 'A Tune-Up' because it is the most beautiful smut fic i have ever read. i reread it at least ten times in the first two hours of it being posted
> 
> p.s. im sorry if it sucks, i finished this at 3 AM
> 
> p.p.s. in this, the player and pierre are supposed to be in a somewhat private relationship? like... no one but the two (and maybe abigail) know about it. 
> 
> p.p.p.s its not really a master/slave dynamic? i just can't find the right tag

You pulled a crisp, white envelope out of your battered mailbox, opening it up to reveal a letter, written by Mayor Lewis.

 

_A reminder that the Stardew Valley Fall Festival is tomorrow, so if you’d like to set up a booth showcasing your finest farm and foraging products, now’s the time to get them together! A limit of nine items are allowed at once, and judging will take place after everyone has been set up._

 

_Good luck!_

 

_Mayor Lewis_

 

You bit your lip, entertaining the idea in your head. From what you knew, there was no Gold prize, just a heap of star tokens to buy prizes and play games with. Your boyfriend, Pierre, liked to brag about how great his stand was and how it won every year.

 

Eh, what harm would there be in entering? You definitely wouldn’t win, even if Pierre wasn’t part of it. Your farming was still rough around the edges, and you didn’t have the patience to find perfect plants when strolling through the woods. Who knows, there might be a second or third place prize.

 

\--

 

6:30 AM sharp was when you woke up the next morning. The morning of the fair. First, you hopped around the farm, taking care of your animals and watering some of your more delicate plants, turning on the sprinklers for your larger fields. After your daily routine was through, you managed to get a quick shower and change into a nice, light sundress. Loading all of your best produce into a cart, you began wheeling it down to the town square.

 

When you arrived, you nearly crashed headfirst into Lewis himself. He took notice of your cart, and beamed. “Why, you’re becoming quite the little farmer. Just like your good old grandfather. I left a booth empty for you, so why don’t you go ahead and set up your things? I’ll be around to judge them when you’re finished.” He explained, pointing you over to the large booths in front of Harvey’s clinic, and Pierre’s shop.

 

As you began loading up your booth, a familiar presence stood next to you. Looking up, you saw none other than your boyfriend. “You didn’t tell me you were setting up a booth!” He exclaimed, putting an arm around your shoulders.

 

“Eh, I decided on doing it last minute. By last minute, I actually mean last night.” You smiled, placing one of your best plums into the booth.

 

“Looks like I have some real competition, hm?” He asked, giving you a sly wink.

 

“Of course, I’m just about the best farmer here!” You responded, falling into laughter with Pierre. He stuck out one of his hands toward you, and you took it, shaking hands vigorously.

 

“Good luck, Miss.” He hummed.

 

“Good luck to you too, Sir.” You replied, smiling as he headed back to his booth.

 

\--

 

You had explored the fair completely, and had spoken to most of the townspeople and tourists on your way through. As soon as you arrived back at your booth, you noticed Lewis heading towards Pierre’s showcase.

 

Standing opposite your booth, you glanced at your competition. You had a good chance at coming in third, maybe. You didn’t get a good look at Willy’s booth, since it was further down the pathway. Snapping out of your reverie, Lewis stood in front of your booth, inspecting all nine of your best works closely. Then, without a word, he moved on to Marnie’s booth. A sudden anxious feeling knotted itself in your stomach. It must have been pretty bad…

 

It seemed like forever before Lewis made his way back to the front of the showcasing pathway, clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Judging is complete. When you’d like to hear the results, come see me.” You sauntered over to Lewis, already expecting the words “fourth place” to come out of his mouth, but instead, he beamed like the proudest man alive as he patted you on the shoulder. “Congratulations! You took first place with a lovely score of 90. Your reward is 1,000 Star Tokens!” He placed a small bag of tokens into your hand, and you made your way back to your display, completely shell-shocked.

 

A hand rested on your shoulder, squeezing it lightly before you could even begin to load up your cart. “Well, I can’t say I expected anything less from such an accomplished young farmer. Congratulations, Miss!” He exclaimed, before turning to whisper in your ear, “My room. After the festival. _Or else._ ”

 

You swallowed hard, nodding.

 

\--

 

After spending as many star tokens as you could, you placed the rest of them in your cart, hidden by your prized plants and products. Being as sneaky as possible, you wheeled your cart into the store, parking it near the first shelf. Your flats tapped against the hardwood floors as you made your way to the back, where the door to Pierre’s home was.

 

Making your way through the door and down the hall, you knocked on his bedroom door softly. The door swung open, and you were pulled in to the warm room. Almost instantly, one of Pierre’s hands was clasping your two wrists together, his voice a low growl as he spoke in your ear, “You made me look like a fool, you know. Was that your plan, darling? To make me look like some sort of… _amateur_?” He clicked his tongue, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Well, I can assure you, this is one thing I’m particularly good at, my dear.”

 

You sucked in a breath as his lips brushed against your neck, his hot breath making goosebumps rise along your skin. “W-what exactly are you good at?” You managed to stutter, writhing under his gaze.

 

“Oh darling, I’m good at getting revenge.” He chuckled, placing his free hand on your waist as he began placing kisses along your jawline. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to just take you into the shop and fuck you speechless as soon as I saw you in that dress. Yoba, it took all of my willpower to keep my arm around your shoulders and act like a civil human being. But now,” He paused, sinking his teeth into your neck _hard_ , just hard enough to create deep purple bruises, “Now, I get to take you any way I want. Rough and fast, gentle and slow. Maybe I should make use of that cute mouth of yours, hm? I’ve been aching for you all day, my dear.” Your face heated up, a pink blush making itself prominent over your cheeks and nose as every possibility raced through your mind. “Now come, sweetheart.” Pierre urged, tugging you towards the bed.

 

He stopped you before you could climb onto the bed. “Strip. Now. I want everything off of you.” He commanded, and you nodded, reaching for the straps of your sundress. “No. I want you to use your words when you answer me.” He growled, releasing your hands again.

 

“Yes, sir.” You answered, receiving a pleased nod in return. You slid the straps of your dress off of your shoulders, and let the dress fall from your form. You got rid of both your bra and panties quickly, wasting no time on making your quick show sensual.

 

“Good. Now, I want you to strip me. Make it quick.” He ordered.

 

“Yes, sir.” You quickly replied, pushing his tan-colored cardigan off of his torso, letting it fall to the floor. Your fingers grabbed at the hem of his blue shirt, lifting it off of him as well. Reaching for the metal buckle on his belt, you faltered for a moment as you felt his cock twitch.

 

Refocusing on the task at hand, you unbuckled his belt and immediately unbuttoned his pants, letting him step out of them and kick them to the side. Finally, you hooked your fingers into the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his legs carefully so you didn’t scratch him. After stepping out of those, too, he climbed onto the bed and sat propped against the headboard.

 

“I want you to get up here and suck me off, darling. Got it? Don’t stop unless I explicitly tell you to.” Pierre’s voice was almost unrecognizable at this point, it was rough and scratchy, his otherwise light southern accent growing thicker and thicker with every command he gave.

 

“Of course, sir.” You answered hastily, before crawling onto his bed, between his legs. You took a moment to pump his already throbbing cock in your hand, before guiding it into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the head, a groan passing Pierre’s lips at the stimulation. His fingers soon found solace in your hair, gripping tight as you began to bob up and down, first slowly, then taking him at a quicker pace. As his thighs tightened and his hips began to buck upward, you slowed down a bit, trailing the underside of his cock with the tip of your tongue.

 

“Mmmfuck!” He moaned, his grip on your hair growing tighter as you picked up your faster pace from before. “I’m going to, hah, cum!” He warned, bucking his hips a little more. You pushed yourself down further along his shaft, hearing him let out a heavenly moan as he let go completely. You waited for a few moments, finally hearing a quiet command, “Swallow.” You left your hand wrapped around him, but sat up and looked at him as you drank down every last drop, actually somewhat enjoying how he tasted. A smile played at his lips as his breath heaved from his orgasm.

 

After a couple minutes of soft praises and teasing touches from Pierre, his fingers slipped between your legs. Just the slightest touch made you whimper and lean into his hand for more contact, which he chuckled at. “Oh darling, I’ve been ignoring you, haven’t I?” He asked, slipping one finger inside of you.

 

You cried out, managing a reply. “Y-yes, s-sir!”

 

Pierre chuckled at your neediness, your whines, the way you leaned into him for more. “But my sweet girl deserved it, didn’t she? Hm?” He prodded, adding a second digit and curling them both as he continued fingering you.

 

“Of course, sir! Y-yes sir!” You moaned, on the edge of orgasm.

 

“Even though my darling was so, so naughty, does she deserve to cum? Or should I just leave her hanging so she…” He paused, delivering a _smack_ right below your ass, “…learns her lesson?” He finished, and you held back a needy whine.

 

“Please sir, please let me cum! I’ll be good, I swear!” You moaned, thigh muscles clenching as Pierre’s movements became faster.

 

“Promise.” He commanded, and you let out a strangled moan as you tried to form words for an answer.

 

“I promise, sir! I promise!” You hollered, crying out in ultimate bliss as the palm of Pierre’s hand pressed against your clit, giving you the push you needed to finally cum.

 

“Then cum for me, my dear.” He purred, and you fell forward into his chest, writhing and squirming in pleasure as you finally let go, your slick dripping down your thighs, covering Pierre’s hand. Unable to function for a moment, you laid your head in the crook of his neck and took sharp breaths every time your muscles clenched involuntarily.

  
After a few moments of silence, Pierre pressed a chaste kiss to the top of your head and smiled. “Although I _am_ disappointed that I lost, I’m infinitely prouder of you for winning first place.” He chuckled, and you hummed contentedly.


End file.
